Double Date (ChojiSoya)
by MikoYami1
Summary: A small picnic date with Itachi and his girlfriend
Title: Double Date (Itaoc)(

Pair: Itaoc (Itayuki)Chojioc (ChojiSoya)  
Commission (for):/b Request

Theme:N/A

Genre:Romance, cutesy , funny

Rating:PG

Warning:OOC

World:Mild AU

Status: Complete

Date started:10-10-14

Finished:10-10-14

Word Count:917

Summary:N/A

Preview Picture:N/A

Disclaimer on Art and OC'sI don't own the Character Soya she is owned by another friend of mine

Disclaimer:I don't know Itachi or the other characters mentioned :Iconmasashikishimoto:

Chapters:ficlet

Prequel/Squeal

Extra:

Double Date (Itayuki) (ChojiSoya)

Itachi just couldn't grasp it, whenever he spoke to Yuki he found himself in situations he didn't know he agreed till it was too late. He was rudely waken up when his girlfriend of seven months ran into his room and jumped on his bed complaining that he had promised to help her make lunch.

He had managed to get her to wait outside of his room while he changed into more comfortable cloths before leading her into the kitchen to help prepare for their Lunch date. One he had no idea he agreed to but if it made Yuki happy who was he to argue.

"On double date do you normally bring two baskets?" Yuki questioned she was working of watching the rice cooker a job that didn't require her hurting herself or burning the food. She was already dress ready for the picnic.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Itachi said finishing the last of the rice ball.

"Itachi I told you last night after you mission this was going to be a double date with Choji and his new girlfriend," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Did Itachi listen to a word she said last night?

Itachi chuckled, "I think Choji will bring his own basket," eh shut off the rice cooker and patted Yuki on the head, "after all he has a girlfriend now and would want her cooking," he could tell she was nervous and stared at her.

"Her name is Soya," Yuki spoke, "she is really pretty and perfect for Choji," Itachi nodded remembering how Choji was vaguely, "They met at the supermarket in the most romantic situation like in the movie she reached for a packaged as did Choji when eyes made eye contact it was like fireworks," she sighed lovingly at the thought.

"I am going to change," Itachi kissed her temple and left for his room.

On the other side of town there was less trouble; Choji woke up early in the morning to help a girl with orange hair make their picnic basket. It was full to the brim of rice balls and fresh cooked salmon and pork and of course barbeque chips.

"Are you sure this is enough?" Choji questioned he took a bag of chips and began munching on them. He wasn't going to question her about why they were going a date with Itachi. Part of him was worried about the date another was scared of Itachi, the Uchiha's weren't the friendliest bunch.

"I am sure," Soya said smiling a large grin on her face, "if not we can buy more on our way home," she kissed the swirl on his cheek. Choji turned a deep shade of red before smiling gently at his new girlfriend grateful he meant her.

"If you say so," he grumbled biting into another chip. "If Itachi says anything I won't hold back," he continued on munching on his chips, they head out the door to the meeting place.

"Yuki said Itachi is sweet," Sayo saw the Uchiha around but never spoke to him, He never really caught her attention he seemed a bit overrated with all the attention he seemed to get. Along with his brother how was a friend of Choji's.

They never really could compare to Choji's large heart. When they finally arrived for the picnic Yuki and Itachi were waiting for them at the top of the hill under the large tree. Yuki waving her hand excited their picnic basket notably smaller the Soya and Choji's.

"I am glad you could make it," the Yuki said hugging her friend. Sayo hugged her back and laughed, Itachi looked approachable with his girlfriend by his side.

"Yeah we had to buy more food," she laughed hiding the annoyance she felt. Choji really believed they didn't have enough food. She glanced at Choji who stood awkwardly behind her finishing his first bag of chip.

Yuki giggled, "come then, we have the table set," she held her picnic basket and walked to the table she sat by Itachi and spoke with Soya. The girls giggled and began chatting about, the latest gossip, what they brought for lunch and other dates they had. While Itachi and Choji sat awkwardly across from one another not saying a thing.

Around the time the girls pulled out lunch Itachi was reading a book about Jutsu and Choji had finished his second bag of chips.

"I can't believe you are still hungry," Sayo giggled.

Itachi and Yuki were lost in their own world. It seemed Itachi had done all the cooking for their little lunch. She would feed him slowly and giggle before kissing his lips. The stoic Uchiha seemed friendly and the fears Choji had of him being an asshole disappeared.

"I am always hungry for your food," Choji said reaching for one rice ball and began eating it. Sayo had to laugh she unwrapped the other food before following Yuki's lead and feeding her boyfriend. She never had done something like this before. It seemed so personal but yet she was enjoying it.

Choji watched her smiling enjoying every savory bite. Licking his lips he grabbed a pair of his chopsticks and began feeding her. They took turns with the lunch. Not saying anything to one another but getting lost in another's eyes. Maybe this lunch date wasn't a bad idea. They didn't notice Itachi and Yuki had left them alone. It wouldn't have bothered them.


End file.
